Harvest Gear Boy Version
by Raikano
Summary: In the town there was a young man, his name is Ky Kiske.He supposed to run his grandfather’s farm. He cames to Mineral town. How's life in Mineral town ? SxKxJ


Harvest Gear –Accidental Marriage-

Harvest Moon x Guilty Gear

Warning : yaoi, yuri

Disclaimer : guilty gear and harvest moon

--

In the town there was a young man, his name is Ky Kiske.He supposed to run his grandfather's farm. He cames to Mineral town. Once he comes , the mayor of that town greet him.

"Hello…my name is Mayor Kliff…Have a nice day young boy…"

And he left…

"er…He didn't tell me anything…About this farm.."

Then a huge man come and he tell him..

"Hey , if you want to sell your things juz throw it to that bin…there 's some too in your Barn and Chicken House.."

"Wtf?!What things?!"

"Are you a stupid? Of course your corpse and If you have some egg or milk or herb…"

"Ohh…I see…thanks…"

"I'll take your things in 5.00 PM…ok?! Don't worry I'll pay you…"

"Alright…"

Then Ky back to his small house and sleep because he was tired from the town…The Next day, Mayor Kliff come again and now he ask somethings if Ky want to explore the town. He accept it…

"This is a Blacksmith, the one who run this blacksmith is Slayer, his age about 3000 year…"

"Wtf?! 3000 years old??"

"Yea…And a young boy like you help him…His name is Zato…He is Blind but he can feel you..So don't worry.."

"ER…"

"Next is a Poultry farm, you can buy a chicken here…Who run this farm is Chipp zanuff and his child Baiken and Anji..Both of them love chicken…"

"Ok..So..Here is a chicken farm?"

"Yeah..and the next is Yodel farm…U see there is many cow…"

"Wow…They are huge!"

"Of course…Who run this farm is Johnny and his grandchild May…"

"Hmm..hmm…shook his hair"

"Now let's go to north…"

"Alright.."

Then they arrived in some huge place. In the center of it there some rose picture…

"Wow..what is this place?!"

"This is Rose Square..And if you go to east you go to Mineral Beach..you will found Potempkin House.."

"hmm…hmm…How about north?"

"Ohh..You will found a church..I explain it later…"

"ok.."

"If you go west, you will found an Inn…It sell a delicious food and so many people stay here…"

"Ok…Next.."

"Next is a winery, who run this is I-no and Zappa…"

"Ohh..I see…"

"Now next is a Library, a young boy run this with his father and mother…"

"Hmm..Who is his name?"

"It's Venom…"

"Ok.."

"Next is Justice house, she has two grandchild..Dizzy and Bridget…"

"Ohh…ok.."

"And next is my house…I stay with the officer Robo Ky…"

"Ok..Next.."

"Next is a Super market, Faust run this shop…"

"can I buy seed here?"

"Sure…U can…"

"Next?"

"Ohh..It's clinic…A female Doctor run this…She is smart…Her name is Millia Rage…"

"Ohh..I see…whats next?"

"Next is Church, a Priest stay here…his name is Testament…"

"Ohh…well…What can I do here?"

"If you have a marriage, you will hold that here…"

"Hmm..great…"

"Ok, near your house is Woodcuter's house.Carpenter Axl stay there.."

"Hmm..enlarge my house here?"

"Yea..but you need a lot of money…"

"ohh..ok.."

"There also a waterfall and mines..if you go there, you can mine some ore…u can sell that too.."

"Ok…"

Then ky come back to his house, now he took his Hoe and he go to the mine. He meet two girl, one is Chinese girl and the other is Japanese…

"Eh..Excuse me…"

The pink haired girl look at him, He surprised coz he saw that her eyes is only one and she is one armed.

"Wtf…Hello.."

"……"

"Er…"

"Aiyaa..you must be a new boy who run the farm…"

"Yes…"

"My name is Jam and her name is Baiken…She is very quite.."

"Yeah..I can see that…"

"I'm stay at Inn, comes to see me tomorrow…"

"Ok…"

"Hey..You want buy a chicken?"

"Er…yes miss…"

"Come to my store if you like…"

"Oh..ok…"

"Darn…I got'ta go.."

"Erhh…ok.."

"Aiyaa..Me too….Bye…"

"bye…"

Then, Ky kiske mine some ore and he sell so many, he got about 1000 gold perdays…Now he have much money to buy a chicken, he buy 3 chicken and 1 cow, he also buy more seed on the shop.

"Excuse me Mr.Faust, I want to buy more seed…"  
"Orororo…welcome!!"

"Ohh..Hello!My name is A.B.A…Nice too meet you…"

"Hello…"

"Papa, would you mind to give him some grass seed?"

"Ohh..ok..If you want it…"

"Yay!Papa!Thanks!"

"wow..thanks…"  
"Come here often…"

"Ok, I'll try!"

"Here is your seed, 2000 gold.."

"ok..thanks…"

Then Ky go to his farm, Suddenly a wild dog come and bite his THINGS, Luckily a young boy come and safe him…

"Are you okey?"

"Not really…"

"Oh…You must go to the Clinic, It's bleeding.."

The young boy took him to the clinic…

"ohh..ohh…your things ok..You're lucky it's not really hit the point…I think your leg is injured…"

"Oucch…"

"Dizzy, can u bring me some bandage?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks a lot…"

"Yes doctor!"

"Let me put it…"  
"You're a nice guy…"

Then the boy put the bandage, Ky wake up and he thanks to the boy…He also ask his name..

"Who is your name?"

"My name Frederick…call me Sol…"

"Ok..My name is Ky.."

"I'm stay in Inn…So come to see me often…"

"Mr.Ky, if you need a medicine..come to me…"

"And if you injured again, come here..I won't take any money for that…"

"Ok…thanks a lot you two…And thanks a lot Sol.."

"You're welcome…"

"Oh..please take this.."

"Bandage?"

"Yes…Keep it if you need…"

Then Ky come back to the farm, he see one more dog..He juz stare and that dog comes to him..The dog lick his leg…

"Ssshh…Get off.."

But the dog juz show his tongue…

"I think this one is tame…Let me give you a name…Hmm..Edge?"

"WOFF!WOFF!!"

"I think you like it…Ok edge..I need your help then…"

"Hello Ky!"

"Oh..Mayor Kliff…"

"Yea…I want to announce you that tomorrow is a Harvest Goddess festival…"

"Yea..so.."

"Come to Rose Square at 10.00AM to see beautiful lady dancing…"

"Ohh..sure.."

"U can get some to marry you if you're smart…"

"Alright.."

Then Ky go to sleep and wake up and farming, take care the animal and have a lunch,go to the rose square..

"Wow…All people was there.."

Suddenly a beautiful voice answer him…

"Not really…"

"Woa?!"

"Hello, I'm Testament.."

"Oh..you're the one who stay in the church right?"

"Yes I am!"

"Ohh..I'm Ky Kiske…"

"You're the one who run the farm?"

"yes…"

"Ohh…you're cute…"

"Ehh…thanks…(OMG!!)"

And then Ky walk away and he meet Venom and Zato chat, so he don't want disturb them…Then he see Millia help Dizzy on her dress…

"Hello Ms.Rage…"

"uhh..Ohh…Hello Ky…Hows your injury?"

"A little bit hurt if I sit down…"

"Watch out ok…?"

"Ok…By the way..Dizzy gon'na dance?"

"Yes…She is.."

"Mow..Millia..You touch that too long…"

"Ohh..Sorry..I remove my hand…"

Then Millia's hand out from Dizzy's skirt...

"What you doing inside that?"

"Ohh..I juz..I juz…err…repairing the skirt..Ehehe.."

"I see…(I'm curious…what she do there?)"

"Hey..The festival will start soon…"

"Really?I got'ta go then..bye all.."

"Bye…Good luck Dizzy!"

"Good Luck Miss!"

Then the festival start, 4 girls and 3 boy dance in that festival…They wear their own style dress and use flower on their hair..Jam wear a Chinese dress and gold flower hairpin, Aba wear a germany dress and tulip hairpin on her hair, Dizzy wear a Russian dress with rose hairpin on her hair, Baiken use a Kimono and Sakura hairpin on her hair..And the boys, Sol dance with Dizzy he use a France Soldier Uniform, Anji wear a Hakama and he dance with Baiken. Venom dance with Aba, he wear an Egyptian king clothes..But the only girl who dance alone is Jam, she is the main dancer on the festival…

"You know..I little bit jealous with those dancer…"

"Ohh..why?"

"I want to join the dance too…"

"Ohh…Let me know Ms.Rage, why you don't join then…"

"Well…I'm here to help someone if there is someone in danger…"

"so..?"

"If I dance , I waste my stamina…Doctor is my Job okay?!"

"You right…"

"I can't leave my job for love…"

"But..I think you can't abandon your love…"

"I'm not abandon my love Mr.Kiske…"

"You know..I think you such a beautiful girl…"

"Gee..don't say that Mr.Kiske.."

Then after the festival end, Ky Kiske approach to Jam…

"Hello Jam…Great dance…"

"Awh..thanks…Ky.."

"Hey guys.."

"Sol!"

"Ohh..Sol..what are you doing?!"

"He..nothing..I juz want to chat with you two…"

"Geezz.. If that so..let's chat…"

"Yeah…Surely!"

"So..what u want to chat?"

"Hey guys…You heard a new gossip from trio Gossiper?"

"who is that?"

"Aiyaa…I forgot that you two a newbie…"

"Blarghh..."

"So what is that gossip?"

"It's about the Doctor and the nurse…"

"What?"

"They said that the nurse is in love with someone…I think she like you two.."

"Wtf?!"

"You betcha.."

"Hey….It juz a gossip…"

"Ohh..well..we gotta go now..bye Ky..HEY SOL?!THE INN WILL CLOSED!!"

"Bye.."

When ky was day dreaming, he walk to Mineral Beach..and he falling from the ladder, He shocked by something he see. He saw Dizzy standing on the Bridge..She looks like she was day dreaming…

"Ms.Dizzy?"

"Ahh…!!"

SPLASH!!

"Hey..Are you ok?"

"Ahh..It's ok..I can swim..hehe.."

"You looks really surprised..What are you doing here?"

"Erhh, yea..I-I juz…Gathering the herb on the beach, ehehehe…"

"So..Can I help?"

"Ehh..No..Thanks..I-I..I..I juz finished…I must go back to the Clinic.."

"Ok..bye…HEY BECAREFULL YOUR FEETS WET!IT CAN BE…"

SLAM!!

"Slippery…"

"I'M OKAY! I'M OKAY!"

"ok.."

The Next day, Ky Kiske woke up and when he open the door, he meet Anji…

"Hello Ky..I want to tell you that there is a chicken festival next week, I hope you train your chicken to be fierce!"

"Ok.."

"You can ask me or my sister if you want.."

"Alright..not a problem…"

"Great.."

Suddenly Johnny come and he carry some horse…

"Hey..Mr.Kiske, Would you like to take care this horse?"

"Ehh?"

"Wow..cool horse Johnnny!"

"Thanks but I'm not gonna give this to you…"

"Darn it…"

"Er..Sure..Why not?"

"Great..I'll took this horse to your stable…"

"Ok..thanks Johnny…"

And then they left…Ky Continue his job…

"Ohh..well..my chicken feed…empty..I'll buy some.."

Ky walk to the Poultry farm…

"SHIT!!HEY!COME HERE YOU BRAT!!"

"What?!"

"GET THAT CHICKEN!!"

Then He catch the chicken…

"Huh..Thanks for that.."  
"Not a problem…"

"You such a nice guy…So..What u want?"

"Baiken, I need a chicken feed.."

"Ohh..Sorry our stock is empty but u can take this corn, juz put it on the Mill…"

"Hmm..ok..thanks.."

"Not a problem…Thanks for catch this chicken..I'll turn it into a fried chicken…"

"WTf?!"

And then Ky go back to his farm and he found that Aba looking at his plant…

"Hey A.B.A…"  
"Oh..Mr.KY!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Juz..want to see your grass plant…"

"Oh..you love that?"

"Yeah..I'm always playing on the grass field when I was a child…"

"Ohh…How about I will buy 80 grass seed and I'll make a grass field on this farm?"

"WOAH!You are a nice guy…"

"Not really..ehehe…"

"I'll play here often..thanks guys…"

"You're welcome miss.."

Then Ky take his wallet and walk to Shop, as his promise, he buy 80 grass seed..After leave from the Inn he want to buy some bodigizer on the clinic.He found that the Doctor and the Nurse chat…

"Doctor…You know..I can't sleep last night…"

"Hmm..I think you juz tired from the job, now u can take a rest…"

"I don't think so…I love this Job…"

"Hmm..So, how your feeling last night?"

"My heart beating so fast…"

"Hmm…maybe you scared?"

"No..but…I think…Erhh…"

"Listen, Take a rest now and I will talk with you tonight…"

"ok Doctor.."

"….( Ohh..I think I left and read some book in the library…)"

Then Ky Kiske get out from the clinic and he read a book in the library..

"Hi Venom, I want to read some book…"

"Great…I have some novel to read…"

"Wow!That's your own novel!"

"Yes I love book..and you know…Zato-samma always come here at 10 pm to read…"

"Hmm..Thats great…"

"Hehe…but those book are not for sale.."

"Hmm..I think that was so…So I came here if I have something to ask.."

"Come here often…"

"ok.."

About 3 hour, Zato and Ky read a book together..they read somany book.Then Ky Left the library..he come back to clinic…

"Excuse me I want to buy some Bodigizer…"

"Ohh..You're lucky..We almost closed…3.50 PM..

"Well..hehe.."

"So…How much u need?"

"maybe only 2 for today…"

"Yay..ok here you go…"

"Thanks.."

"Carrefull on using it, This is not a snack…"

"ok..By the way where is doctor?"

"She..go to the Hill, gathering herbs… "

"How about you?"

"I juz stay in Clinic to serve our customer.."

"well..I think u must try to talk with her much…"

" She always say that she was busy…"

"ohh…ok then, I must go now..bye!!"

Then Ky Kiske go to the church…

"Uh..hello…"

"HOa…Ky-chan!"

"Wha?!Sol?!What are you doing here?!"

"This place is quiet I love this place!"

"Ohh..Well…where is Jam?"

"She is cleaning up the Inn…"

"Ohh..I want to help her.."

"Go then.."

"Ok..bye Sol..Thanks…"

"fine.."

Then Ky go to the Inn and he found Jam's father greet him in…

"Hi…You're Jam's friend?"

"Yea.."

"Great, c'mon in and have a dinner…Free for you today…"

"Thanks.."

"Ohh..you looks tired…"

"Well, not really…"

"wow..you're tough…"

"Thanks.."

"what bring you here?"

"Well..I want to talk with Jam…"

"Wow..now finish up your dinner and talk.."

"ok..fine…"

And Ky finish his dinner and he go upstairs to meet Jam…

"Jam.."

"Ohh!Ky!"

"yeah..it's me.."

"good evening..whats'up?"

"I heard that you are cleaning your room..maybe I can help.."

"Aiyaaa..no..no.."

"oh..ok…"

"But..maybe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"you like clean?"

"Yeah..I love it…clean and neat.."

"Wow!Thats great!By the way, I gon'na take a bath…can you leave me?"

"Sure…"

"please wait, I want to talk to you…"

"ok…I'll wait downstair…"

Then Ky go down stair…Her father come to him and he ask some question about Jam…

"Mr.Kiske, So..u like Jam?"

"Ehh..I like her…"

"Great, she is a tomboy girl…almost all man afraid with her…"

"Ohh..I see..but she is nice…"

"Yeaa…By the way, you meet Sol today?"

"Hmm..maybe he is on the church…"

"Well..he is a kind of a good husband…"

"ahaha…I think so.."

"FATHER!WHAT U TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Ohh..there she go…"

"Hey..Ky, Actually I want to talk with you more but I think already night here so…"

"Yes?"

"I juz want to give you this.."

"A music box?"

"Yeah…"

"wow..thanks a lot…"

"Not a problem…"

Then He left the Inn and he met Sol…

"Wtf?!"

"Yo..man…"

"Hello..What are you doing?"

"I juz have a dinner there…"

"Well..by the way, you know…when I was a young boy..My father took me into the city…I remember he took me to see a marching band…He bring me into a restaurant…like this…"

"Well…He loves you…"

"Hmm..I think I juz remembered sorry if I bother you."

"Not at all..."

"hehe…I want you to bring this photo with you…"

"Alright…thanks…"

"Bye..Good night Ky-chan!"

"Good night…"

Then The season change like the time, 2 years Ky run the farm…His farm already large and he is a rich farmer… All the villager likes him…Now he must choose someone to marry him…First he go to the Poultry farm for a talk with Baiken…

"Hello miss Baiken, So..I want to ask you something…"

"What?"

"er…How I can propose someone…??"

"Juz buy a blue feather and put that on your bride's head..then you already propose her…Once you put that you can't took it again if your bride accept you…"

"Thanks miss…I'll must go now…"

Now he go to the library to find out about it.He found that Venom and Zato chat like a couple..He stalk upstairs coz he won't disturb them…

"……(I better not disturb them…before Venom like me too…)"

After that, he walk away to Shop..He meet ABA..

"Hey..Aba..Do you have some Blue Feather?"

"I have..It's 1000 gold…"

"Ohh..ok…"

"You're rich eh.."

"hehe..thanks…"

Then he go again, now he want to check his things before he marry a girl, but he didn't found the doctor and the nurse.

"Darn…I need them now…"

He investigate the room and he found a ladder..He go upstairs and he found a room..So he want to knock the door…before he knock it, he heard their voice…

"Ano..Doctor…I think…I can't stand it anymore…"

"You want to quit?"

"No but…I juz thinking…"

"What?"

"I think you never care about me…"

"But…I juz…Arhh.."

"Doctor, listen me now…"

"ok.."

"I love you…"

"…..!!"

"It's ok if you refuse it…"

"Well…I'm not gon'na answer it now…but one thing u must know…"

"what is that?"

"I want to reach that medicine first…"

"you're too Obsessive!"

"Hey..My job is a Doctor ok?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!"

"kuhh…"

"YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT JOB, JOB, AND JOB!!"

"Sorry but…I.."

"YOU JUZ WANT TO DO YOUR JOB!"

"ok…I understand…"

"Sobs…Sobs…"

"Please Don't cry…I understand now..I'm sorry…"

"How much time you will say sorry to me.."

"No..I'm serious Dizzy..please..Forgive me…"

"I don't need your Apologize…"

"ok..I answer it..ok..ok.."

"Sobs..Sobs…"

"Well Dizzy, it's ok you cry…tell me how your feeling…"

"HUWAAAAAHH…."

"ok…that's' enough right?You're not a little kid anymore.."

"Sobs..ok..Sobs…"

"I love you too Dizzy, I juz can't tell you…So I obsessed with this job because, I want you to appreciate me…and I want to make your Grandma can walk again…that's it…"

"Oh..Is that true?"

"Yes…I juz won't you disappointed with me…So I want to reach the best…"

"That's no use for me…All I need is your love…Not the best of you in this world.."

"……"

"Doctor…"

"Now u can call me Millia…"

"Ok..Millia…"

"I love you…Dizzy…"

"I love you too Millia…"

"……….(What a hell…Dizzy and the Doctor loving each other?)"

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!!

"We are close now, come back tomorrow…"

"But Doctor..I really need you?!"

"Ok..Come in…"

"Doctor..I want to marry someone, would you please check my things?"

"Not a problem..come..lie down…"

"ok…"

"Dizzy..bring me the tools.."

"Ok Millia…"

"Doctor, This thing okey if I do that things with my wife?"

"It's ok…If you don't pull that too fast…"

"Grahh…"

"Here you go Millia…"

"Thanks a lot Dizzy…"

Millia check his THINGS and the exam finish after a hour…

"Great..Your Things ok, u can have a baby.."

"Wow..Thanks Doctor, Thanks Dizzy…I'll got'ta go now…"

"bye…."

Ky Kiske continue his love journey to Inn, he try to propose Jam…

"Jam Kuradoberi…I juz want to talk…a little things…"

"What is that?"

Then Ky took his Blue Feather and he show it to Jam..

"Whoa..you will Marry me?"

"Yes..I want to marry you…So, let me put this things on your head…"

Suddenly Sol jump from the next room and he fall to Ky

"WHAT?!MARIAGE?!WHERE?!"

"Ahh..My blue Feather!"

"What?"

And the Blue Feather fall to Sol's head…

"WHOAA??"

"Oh..here is your blue feather…"

"Aiyaa…Sol..please answer no!"

"Yes?"

"ARGHH!!"

"Aiya-ya-ya..You two must get Marry then…Aiya-ya-ya…"

"WTF?!"

"Oh..thats great..what is Marriage?"

Suddenly again, a light shine behind them and Testament come out from that light…

"Congrats you two…The ceremony will held tomorrow"

"WTF?!"

"Ceremony?Yeah!"

"Aiyaa…"

So the ceremony must go on..Every buddy comes to the ceremony…Ky and Sol get Married, But Ky still won't leave Jam so he ask Testament to let him marry two people…And he got it…

FIN

Hidden Act:

Millia and Dizzy (Millia and Dizzy Married)

When Ky Kiske want to go to Hill for mining at Spring mine, Suddenly he look at some THINGS that he never see before..He found Millia and Dizzy were naked on the Hot Spring, they looks like kissing and what he see really Terrible, He see that Dizzy kiss Millia lustily..They move wildly…He also found that Millia's Hand was pulled in Dizzy's Ass, On his mind is…

"…!!(WTF?!That Girl really Orgasm…)"

And you know…his eyes like this Oo

Venom and Zato Date

When Ky was on the way to Mine at winter mine, he saw Zato and Venom sitting on the flower bed..they looks like a couple of a lover…Venom also hug him…and he stroke his hair…What Ky think about them is..

"……(Darn..they remind me that I'm Married Sol..)"

Testament's secret Doorway (Ky Being a good friend with Testament)

Ky want to send Sol a lunch box to the church, when he arrived…He didn't found Sol was there, but he see that the door that always locked opened..So he come to see it and you know what he found? The Priest wearing a Facial pack and he napping on the Sofa with a female pose..And he saw that the Priest only wear a towel to close his "THINGS" and his Chest…the color is…Pink…Not only that, he found a girl parfume on his desk…On his mind is..

"…..(What a hell is that?!Girl Cosmetic?!)"

Electric Rod

When Ky was fishing on the lake, he saw a black shadow bite his rod but suddenly, he was shocked by an electric..

"WHOA?!" I think I catch an Electric eel…this is stupid….I fish with a bronze rod and this is what I got..Darn that…"

The Midnight Mirror

Ky was come back from his mining activity…He go home at 11.50 PM, he look at the Mirror about 00.00 midnight…And he heard someone slam the door, when he look the door, there is no one there..then he look at the Mirror again…a black shadow stand behind him..

"WHOA?!"

"Hey..Ky…U want to sleep or not…"

"What a hell…You scare me Sol!I think that you're a ghost"

And then they sleep, The shadow still there and suddenly the shadow talk with the mirror…

"hey..Mirror…Am I a ghost?"

Harvest Festival

Ky joining Harvest festival, all the towns people put one ingredients on the huge pot…Ky put some fish, Sol add some milk, and jam put some egg..After that, the festival started…All town people ate the food on the pot…Suddenly…

"Arghh..What is that?!"

"What?!"

"Egg shell, Fish bone, Chicken bone, Milk bottle, Wine bottle, plate…This town is suck!"

"We forgot to remove the things…"

Thanks Giving

Preparing for a thanks giving, Ky put so many cookies and chocolate to celebrate thanks giving…At that day…Ky open the refrigerator and he found nothing..Ky shocked and he run to the market..

"What a hell…My chocolate gone, I must buy more…"

Then after he go home, he found those chocolate and cookies on his table..

"Hey?!"

"You buy again?great…Let me warp it…"

"You two don't tell me!!I already buy those new chocolate…"

"Your fault.."

Spring Horse Race

"Ky's Horse grow big, he want to want to enter the tournament...

"Ready..Steady..GO!"

And the race begin, one of the horse shoe falling and it makes one of the horse panic and all of the horse in that place falling..

Then Ky saw a horse slept right over him..And the finish line is right in front of him..so he pull his body to make his horse win…And he win...

"Wonderful! Give the medals for the winner horse! Ky Kiske!!"

"HEY?! MY HORSE NAME IS STUN!"

"Yea..but you're the one who being ridded when it reach the finish line…"

"Fuck off the horse!"

Ky's Golden lumber

Ky put some golden lumber in his field…When he get into his house, he found that his golden lumber missing…

"What a Heck?! Who stole my golden lumber?"

Chickens Funeral

Ky lost one of his chicken, He burrow it in the church…

"Today Kiske's farm lost a chicken…Sobs…May the Goddess bless you poor chicken…Sobs.."

"I'm sorry chicken..I forgot that you are outside…"

"You know…If one of your chicken die again, I'll turn you into a chicken stick…"

"I'm sorry miss Baiken…I remember that…ehe.."

Grandma's letter

Dizzy borrow some book from Millia, she wanted to bring it back to Millia, when she pull the book, a letter fall off and Dizzy was curious…So she try to open it…When she open that…she saw Justice's photo…

"What a hell..My Grandma is a hermaphrodite!"

"What?!"

"Here look mr.Kiske….Can u see that she have a man THINGS?"

"WTF!"

"Who is that guy..?"

"I dun'no…I think the guy who marry your grandma is crazy…"

"I think so…"

Frisbee

Ky train his dog with a Frisbee, once he throw it the Frisbee fly and the dog run to chase it..3 minutes later, the Frisbee throwed back and he saw Sol..

"You must catch that Ky…Now Catch it.."

And Sol Throw the Frisbee to Ky's head…

SNAPS!!

"Ouchh.."

"I told you to catch it..once again…"

Sol throw it again, again and again…Finally…Ky catch it with his mouth…

"I told you to catch it not eat it…"

"DAMN YOU!"

Pregnant?

Ky and Sol bring Jam to the clinic, he think that jam was pregnant..Suddenly, Millia comes out from the room and she said…

"Great…You have a child…"

"Congrats Ky-san…Jam-san"

"Thanks…Millia, Dizzy…"

"Jam..you're lucky being a girl…"

"Nah..thanks…"

"Yea..You're lucky my dear…"

"Thanks Ky…"

"Hey ky.."

"Whats the matter Sol?"

"You want Pregnant?"

"WTF?!"

"I want…so…how to become pregnant?"

All people face in the rooms turn red…They can't answer that..

Sol Fainted

On the winter, first year, Saturday and a snowy day…Sol was thinking about his family..He was day dreaming on the Rose Square..

"I wonder how's my mama now…"

Suddenly he fainted coz he was too long outside…Luckily…Axl saw that and he took him to the clinic…

Not so Fortunately…Ky Kiske also fainted in the same days…He fainted in front of the doorway to his house and Jam took him to the clinic..

"What a hell..We only have one bed…"

"Millia-kun, I think I'll remove Sol…"

"Ok…I'll put him here..."

Then Dizzy throw Sol to the floor and she put Ky on the bed…

"Don't be so rough to our patient Dizzy…"

"Ohh..Sorry…"

"It must be like this.."

Then Millia punch Sol and Ky's THINGS and both of them wake up…

"COCONUT!!"

"GUM FRAME!!"

"It's work Millia-kun…"

"My best serve for a guy like them…"

Review Plz


End file.
